The real Sara Sidle
by CSIfreak4ever
Summary: A knew take on what really happened in Nesting Dolls.Revised He almost lost her..Please R&R.


A/N I'm really nervous about the stories I write so could you guys please review? Thanks so much. About the story, it's what we really wanted to happen in Nesting Dolls (yeah it's a little after the fact but who care?) If anyone had suggestions for a better ending, let me know. Mine needs work.

Grissom sat on the long couch facing new side of Sara Sidle. He had always known she hated abuse and rape cases but he knew, being a professional, she could handle it. He had never bothered to ask her why she didn't like them. It had never occurred to him that she didn't like those cases for a real reason. He was so stupid sometimes, not being able to see what is right in front of his face. She had cried so much after her gang rape victim was killed. She had got out of his view (or so she thought) and cried in the Tahoe and now here she was crying in front of him.

He had come over after Eklie suspended her for being insubordinate towards Catherine and he was hoping she would tell him why she was so angry. Well she told him almost everything. She told about her mother killing her father and all the fights and trips to the hospital but she couldn't get herself to tell him about the abuse just yet. She just wasn't ready.

Grissom watched her hang her head in her already pulled in knees and thought of what to do. He slowly took her hand in his and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. They sat there for a few minutes listening to Sara's sobs when she stopped. She didn't look up at him feeling too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"You have to leave. You shouldn't be here for this." She stood up and walked to her front door pulling it wide open.

"Please leave." She said trying to swallow her tears.

"Sara, I can't leave you like this. Please let me stay, I…"

"Grissom, just leave. NOW!"

She was going to break soon right in front of him if he didn't leave. She pulled the door wider towards her, indicating him to leave. Not wanting to upset her even more he shuffled out saying to call him if she needed anything.

She slammed the door and as soon as she heard the clicking of he heels getting further, she fell to the ground and sobbed. She hugged her knees and cried leaning her head against the recently slammed door. She cried out of hate for her family. She cried because no one had ever really loved her. And she cried because the one person she had ever had sincere feelings for had been pushed out of her life. She sat stiffly on the hard floor crying about anything and everything. She let it all out for once in her what she thought was miserable life.

After draining almost all the water from her body through her eyes Sara worked up the strength to go and have a bath. She dragged herself to the bathroom and started filling the tub. As she stepped in the tub she remembered she needed to pin up her hair so she climbed out and got the pin. As she was stepping back into the tub she slipped on the towel that was on the floor. She fell into the tub, and hit her head on the wall on the way down. Now she was in serious trouble.

Grissom automatically unlocked the Tahoe and slowly walked to it. What was he doing leaving Sara in a state like that? Couldn't he see she was so depressed, he left her there when he knew she was going to have a break down soon? What would he do if she tried to hurt herself or went back to the bottle and drake too much? Would he feel any guilt? There were too many questions and not enough answers so Grissom had to go back up. Now, he just wanted to protect her from herself. He didn't care that she kicked him out, they were going to have another talk. He walked up to her door and knocked really hard, no answer. One more time, still no answer. He knew something was wrong. He could feel it in every part of his body. Although he was a scientist, and needed evidence to back up his gut, there wasn't any time. He took a few steps back and kicked the door with enough force to crack it open. He walked in calling her name frantically but she didn't answer. He looked in the kitchen and she wasn't there. She wasn't in the bedroom either so he checked the place he dreaded the most, the bathroom. Stepping in he saw her form immediately under the water in the tub. He ran over, picked her up and put her skinny body on the floor. He had to start CPR.

"Sara, you're so stupid. Why did you do this?" He was more scared than he had ever been in his life.

He began CPR and on the first two pushes she started to cough, water escaped from her mouth and covered the floor and his shirt.

She slowly regained consciousness and looked at him with those big, beautiful but empty eyes.

"Jesus, Sara. So help me God if you ever do anything like that again, I can't even tell you what I would do." He wrapped his arms around her breathing in her pain and hoping to take it all away. Sara was still in shock but she didn't want his sympathy. She stood up, pulling herself away from him and tried to reach for the towel but fell because she was still very weak and it was slippery. Grissom caught her just before she whacked her head for the second time that evening and wrapped the towel around her back and chest, under her arms. Now using most of his strength he picked up her fragile body into his arms and carried her to bed.

Still wrapped in the towel Sara lay in her bed, back towards him and could feel Grissom looking at her with those sad blue eyes. She was very weak now, and tired from the fall and all the over time she put in at the lab. Either way she was very sleepy.

"What do you want?" Sara whispered.

"Why did you do that?" Grissom asked her.

"I slipped, okay? Now don't worry, you can leave me alone now. I'm just going to sleep."

Grissom obviously didn't listen because he then kicked off his shoes, pulled off his jacket and crawled into bed with her. He sat at the edge of her bed, not wanting to move to quickly and waited for her to say something.

"Why did you come back Grissom? I kicked you out so harshly and, well, I just want to know why you came back?"

"Sara, I…I knew something was going to happen and maybe I wasn't scientific about this situation but when it comes to you I can't control anything I do. I raced back because you need to know that people do love you. Nick, Warrick, Greg, and even Catherine all love you. I love you Sara, and you need to know this now more than ever so don't kick me out again I want to stay here with you now."

Sara couldn't control the tears that fell down her porcelain face now. She couldn't believe he said that. Grissom moved closer to her and sat behind her. He took his thumb and gently caressed the tears from her face when she turned to face him and said.

"You don't have to worry though. Thank you for that but I can stay alone now. You being here doesn't have to change anything. We can still be friends and nothing mo…"

"Shh… don't speak honey. This does change things. It changes them for the better. Now just sleep Sara, just sleep." He knew she didn't fully understand what he had said but he was ready for things to change. Yes, it took him a lot of time to figure it out but he knew he needed her and she needed him.

Not wanting her to argue with him now, he spooned himself beside her and put his arm protectively around her and wished he could stay with her like this forever. Sara felt the same way and hoped he was right when he said "this" would change.


End file.
